


Setting a Mood

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank isn't very good at setting a mood. Bob loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting a Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [chuckaloonie](http://chuckaloonie.livejournal.com/profile).

They're walking across the hotel parking lot from the bus when Frank jumps on Bob's back. The other guys roll their eyes, because they're totally used to it, and Bob just shifts the bag he's carry so he can get Frank hitched onto the right spot to not drop him.

Once everyone elses's back is turned, Frank leans in and bite's Bob's earlobe, whispering, "Wanna share a room tonight?" Bob nods his affirmative. He's tempted to point out that they  _always_ share a room, they have since the second hotel night of Bob's first tour, but he doesn't because obviously this is Frank's way of trying to set a mood, and who is Bob to ruin that?

When they get to their room, Frank pushes Bob back against the door, looking up at him all lust-clouded eyes and wet, open mouth. Bob stays as still as possible, because that's what Frank likes him to do when it's like this, and lets Frank undress both Bob and himself at his own pace, one article of clothing at a time with a lot of kissing of skin in between.

Tonight is all Frank's. It's Frank who sets the tone, Frank who does all the work, and Frank who finally pulls Bob away from the door and to the bed, stopping along the way to bend over, grab the lube out of the bag, and rub his ass over Bob's crotch as he does. Bob smacks Frank on the hip, muttering something about Frank being an annoying little shit, but Frank doesn't laugh like he usually would because he's too busy pulling Bob along again, then laying himself out on his back all spread out and inviting, and all Frank has to do is raise an eyebrow and Bob is on him, preparing Frank and slicking himself and sliding in slow and deep and fucking  _good_ , keeping up the same tempo Frank had set for everything so far.

It's pretty amazing. But then, it's always pretty amazing with Frank. They sit up next to each other against the headboard afterwards, smoking and laughing at what a fucking cliché they are. Just before they drop off to sleep, Bob wraps his arms around Frank's middle and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You know we  _always_ share a room, right? Worst pick up line ever, dude."

"Shut up," Frank says, "I was  _setting a mood_. Asshole."

"Yeah," Bob says, "I know." 


End file.
